


Munchies

by lmc_TicDonPete



Series: Conversation [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Depressed Peter Parker, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Ned Leed - Freeform, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sad, Sad Peter, Suicidal Thoughts, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmc_TicDonPete/pseuds/lmc_TicDonPete
Summary: A conversation between Ned and Peter, two best friends trying to make it through high school, a crime fighting hero, and the man in the chair.Ned doesn’t know what to do anymore. Not when he sits here and looks at Peter’s arm and realizes he could wrap two fingers around his forearm and still have room to spare. He doesn’t know who to tell or how to get help. Peter was losing weight faster than Ned could stop it.





	Munchies

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the second part of my series ‘Conversation’ and don’t forget to read the previous installment!
> 
> Love you lots- LMC <3

“Mm... this is so good.”

“The rate you’re eating it, I wouldn’t disagree. What is it anyways?”

“Lumpia, aka, a really fucking good spring roll. And you can’t agree with me, Peter. You won’t even try one!”

“Believe me, the look on your face is evidence enough, I’d say that thing is good.”

”Yeah, well... you should still try one.”

”I’m good, Ned, thanks though.”

“Suit yourself, Pete. I’m going to savor every last delicious drop.”

”I’m sure you will."

"Mph... aren't you hungry, dude? You haven't eaten lunch in over, like, a month. Are you sure you're not hungry?"

"I'm fine, Ned, I promise. I eat a big breakfast and dinner's usually done when I get home, I'm just not hungry around lunch. Anyways, did you finish the calculus homework? It was _so_ hard, dude, I didn't understand any of it!"

"What'd you have for breakfast this morning?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me, Peter. You said you have a big breakfast, so what'd you eat this morning?"

"Oh, uhm, y'know, a p-pop-tart... and an apple with peanut butter."

"Okay, yeah, sure."

"What? You don't believe me?"

"No, no, I would, but I remember you saying specifically, at multiple points in your life, that May would never buy pop-tarts cause she thinks they’re bad for you. She was strict on that rule too, I remember how she yelled at you when I snuck one into your apartment and let you eat one."

"I-I got an 'A' on my biology quiz, so she, uh, she-"

"Nope, not buying it, sorry, try again."

"You remind me of Mister Stark. The sarcastic side that makes everyone angry."

"Oh-wow, I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or-... hold on, wait! Stop changing the subject! Did you- or did you not- eat breakfast this morning? Or every other morning at that.”

”I-I ate, May wouldn’t let me leave the house without something.”

”You’re lying.”

”No I’m not, Ned! I swear!”

”Why are you acting like this? Peter I care to much about you to let yourself wither away! You’re practically bone!”

”I’m really not! I don’t know why you’re questioning me, I’ve never lied to you.”

”You lied to me about you-know-what.”

”For your own safety! I didn’t want some crazy psycho going after my friends and family just because... he wanted revenge on Spider-Man. I couldn’t let you, or May, or Tony get hurt.”

”But at the end of the day you still lied to me. I trusted you with all my heart and you lied. There’s nothing saying I can’t be suspicious when the evidence is right in front of me. What happened to 'bro code', man?”

”I only lied because you mean a lot to me, and if something happened to you or May because of me, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself. I’m really sorry.”

”If you’re sorry, then answer me truthfully. Why haven’t you been eating?”

”I have been eating-“

”Peter! You’re practically nothing. Skin. And. Bone. That shirt used to cling to your body, now look at it! It’s hanging, Pete, hanging. You aren’t okay, and it’s plain as day that you haven’t been eating. So, tell me why.”

”It’s- its complicated, Ned.”

”How? How is it complicated? You either eat or you don’t!”

”It’s not that simple! The truth is that I do eat, a lot actually. Multiple times a day. With my powers I’ve developed a super fast metabolism, and no matter how much I eat, I burn it off really quick. There’s not much I can do about it.”

”Well, eat more than. I can bring you food from my house, trust me, we have a lot. You can eat it when you’re patrolling or whatever.”

”Thanks, Ned, but I think I’m good. I’m controlling it, and I’m still healthy enough to fight baddies. I’ll be fine I promise.”

”Still, if you ever need any food or something, you can ask me. I know about your situation at home. Just... know I got your back.”

”Of course you do. You’re my Guy in the Chair! You’ve gotta have my back!”

”Ha, that’s right, I’m working alongside Spidey! Imagine the look of Flash’s face if he knew you were Spider-Man!”

”Pretty sure he’d shit his pants.”

”Ha, true. So, uhm, if you don’t mind me asking, how much do you weigh?”

“Oh, uh, one hundred and eight pounds.”

”One hundr-... Peter! You’re fucking dying!”

”What? N-no I’m not. I told you I’m handling it!”

”Obviously not well enough! That’s so low- too low!”

“Ned, please-“

”No! No, just shut up! I’m getting you help, Peter. Nothing you can tell me can convince me otherwise. You aren’t the same anymore. The Peter I know would marry food if he could. You just aren’t you.”

”I’m still me, Ned. I’m just not hungry as much as I used to be. Besides, no ones ever heard of a superhero with baby fat.”

”You aren’t fat, Peter. In fact, you’re the exact opposite. I don’t know where you got that crazy idea, but it isn’t true, and I’ll fight against anyone who thinks it is. You're perfect dude.”

”No one said anything, I just think that maybe, if I were a bit more in shape, Tony would trust me more to fight on my own.”

”This isn’t ‘in shape’ this is unhealthy. Peter how long have you been doing this?”

"No-Not long, I-I-"

"Peter. Please. Tell me the truth, for once."

”Months.”

”Oh, Peter."

"I-I'm sorry, Ned..."

"Please don't apologize, Peter.Don’t cry, it’s okay. Hey, Pete? Peter? You’re alright, bud.”

”N-Ned...”

”Hush. It’s okay, I’ll help you. You’re okay.”

Peter didn’t know what to do anymore. As he sat there, limp in Ned’s warm arms in his bedroom while the rest of the world went on their merry way. He didn’t know why he had to rope Ned into all of this, but he sure didn’t feel good about it. Besides, this was better for him. He didn’t need all the extra calories, or sugar that eating provided. He heard somewhere that crying releases sodium.

Peter didn’t want Ned to know. The skinny teen’s head has been in the clouds since the day all of this started. Not just the starvation, but everything. The feeling of not being enough- the worthlessness. The voice in his head that couldn’t shut up. With his head in the clouds, with nothing but water vapor and a whole bunch of blue, there was no way getting back down to Earth was going to be easy. Peter’s mind was among the stars at night, floating around aimlessly with no real point or worth. No matter how many times with stomach begged him to cave, it only happened a hand full of times. Usually at night, when May was fast asleep, he’d sneak into the kitchen and grab a snack, filling the void in his gut long enough to feel some kind of emotion other than frustration, loneliness or feeling lost.

However, no more than ten minutes later he’d be locked in the bathroom, purging every ounce of food out of his stomach and into the porcelain bowl. At least the pain meant he was capable of feeling something.

But really, he’d eat if he could. Peter would feast upon every item of food ever created, gorge himself until his pants popped and he looked eight months pregnant. The teen would break his jaw just to get the sweet taste of fruits or fresh vegetables onto his tongue.

Unfortunately, nothing existed in the clouds, and food was nonexistent in space.

So, naturally, it was impossible for him to eat when his head was so high up.

Ned didn’t know what to do either. It wasn’t long before the tan teen wrapped his arms protectively around his friend, only now feeling just how small he truly was. Ned desperately wanted to help, but how was the question. How would a pair of normal doctors help a sick super kid with an enhanced metabolism? It would be impossible without finding out his powers. He looked at the paler boy’s arm, realizing he could wrap two fingers around it and touch the tip of each. It was dangerous, to dangerous. Ned didn’t even know ho his friend was still alive at this point. He’d been doing it for months. Months of starving himself for no reason other than to be better, when he was already being the best he could be. It didn’t make much sense to Ned, but he figured it was because he wasn’t the one with the disorder- the unhealthy mind. It was Peter.

Peter needed the help, but didn’t want it. Should he really be forcing his friend to do something he was against? Looking down at his too-small best friend of nine years, he realized that maybe Peter did need the help. He was practically traumatized by whatever illness took over him. His refusal to eat was to scary for Ned to comprehend. 

Ned would help Peter, even if Peter didn’t want it. Because Ned loved him.

And Peter wasn’t going to die on his watch.


End file.
